Weight of The World
by Emilie Nightingale
Summary: A group of vampires come into the trios fourth year of Hogwarts they have a secret that would either help or destroy the fate of Harry.Follw them as they learn of loyalty and most of all love and the means of true friendship.
1. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to warner bros. and J.K. Rowling but the original characters belong to me.

Six people walked through the dark forest the rain was pouring down in sheets as they made their way to the castle the leader stopped and soon motioned for theothers to stop as well.

"Why do we have to go here you know the last time what happened.," said young male of the group.

"That was along time ago and nowDumbledore calls us agian so it must be really important so keep your trap shut.,"spoke the young female.

They soon finally made it inside the castle and were now right outside the door and from inside they could hear people talking very loudly but was all quieted down by Dumbldore.

"Welcome to another year at hogwarts and I have but one more group of vistors to  
introduce to you all but I must inform you not judge them on what they are.," said as he went on.

In the gryffindor section sat Harry, Hermione,and Ron they all had on an identical look of curiousity written across their faces," Who dou you think they could be?," said Ron as he looked over to Hermione.

"I don't know but if it is another school full of girls I'll be sick.," she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

They all then turned their attention to the front,"So without further ado I will like you all to meet Benjamin Grey, Zachary Hawthorne, Jacob Thompson, Lenore Damia, Elizabeth Willow and Melody Lionheart.," as soon as he spoke in walked six cloaked figures at first the students were frightend of them until they pulled down their cloaks exposing their faces now the girls were mesmarized by the three guys as so was the guys when they saw the girls.

They soon stopped at the front of the great hall as the girl with dark hair said a silent apology to the headmaster and he looked up to the rest of the students,"Now we will sort them to their houses but I must remind you to welcome them to the house that hat would choose to put them in.," he said looking to them all.

Once he said that he soon began the sorting Benjamin, Lenore and Elizabeth were placed in Gryffindor Zachary and Jacob were put in Ravenclaw and Melody was placed in Slytherin.

After the sorting the feast began once agian with the students talking to their friends and every once in awhile will  
glance their directions to the new students.Draco looked over across from his table to see Melody silently eating he watched closely her elegant pale skin looked so soft he can imagine touching her.Her raven black hair was pulled back from her face her black eyes looking down 

to her plate the only color shown was her red lips once he looked away he saw the other five eating and talking amongst themselves the three boys,Benjamin had dark blonde hair and gray eyes,Zachary had black hair and dark blue eyes, and Jacob had dark brown hair and greenish gray eyes.

He then looked to the other two girls Lenore had Red hair and dark green eyes, and Elizabeth had blonde hair lighter than Benjamin's and bluish gray eyes.Once the feast was over they all walked to their dorms to get a good nights sleep.


	2. Getting To Know You

The very next day Melody woke-up bright and early she went to her trunk and pulled out her school uniform she then went to the showers.

After the shower she put her clothes on, left her hair down and out of the dorm and out the common room heading to the great hall.

When she arrived she saw Ben alone at the Gryffindor table reading a book she stopped mid-way and stood there her lips curled into a mischeveous smile as an idea formed into her head.

She glided to the left and slowly and carefully walked over to him when she was behind him she tried her best to look as serious as possible and spoke.

"Good morning Benjamin Grey I do hope it is book your studing on instead of all the comic books you read.," she said laughing a little.

He turned around quickly with a look of fear but once he saw Melody smiling he too smiled back.

"Oh it's just you Mel you gave me a fright.," he said laughing a little.

"Sorry Ben I just wanted to talk with you.," she said smiling.

She sat across from him and grabbed a bagel and began to nibble a little on it as she sat there she watched quietly as ben began to read again.

As she was doing that three Gryffindors came in through the doors talking in hushed voices.

"Good morning to you three.," said Melody as she stood up in front of the trio.

"Good morning to you too.," said the girl with brown hair.

"The name is Melody Lionheart but my friends call me Mel and this is my friend Benjamin Grey but he likes to be called Ben and you three are.," she said smiling.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.," she said pointing to the two boys behind her.

"Harry its a pleasure to meet you I've heard so much about you it's such a shame that you lost your parents I heard they were really nice people.," she smiling sadly.

"Thanks they were really good people.," said Harry as he smiled nervously.

After their little conversation she went over to the Slytherin table and sat there waiting to get her schedule from the head of the house.

As she was sitting there quietly a boy with blonde hair came over to her with gang in tow and took the seat across from and as he sat down a girl with dark hair and pug face sat beside him.

"Parkinson would you stop clinging to my arm like a lost pup it's starting to bug me.," he snapped at her.

"Sorry Draco.," she said scooting away a little from him.

He then turned back his attention to Melody and smirked a little to try his best to get her attention.

"Hello the names Draco, Draco Malfoy and you are?," he said looking proud as if he  
won the quidditch world cup.

"Hello Draco the names Melody, Melody Lionheart I see you are just as cocky as your father.," she said mockingly.

"That's such a pretty name would you care to join me and my friends this weekend at hogwarts.," he said smirking a little.

"I'd be delighted to go.," she said smiling.

After their little conversation they got up and went to first class which was potions.


	3. Bubble, Bubble Toil Trouble

Melody, Benjamin, Lenore and Elizabeth entered into the classroom followed by the some other students and as Ben was sitting next to Melody in came Draco he then proceed to where they were sitting.

"I believe you should go sit with your house." he said smirking.

"Well I'll see you around Mel." he said before he glared at Draco and went to sit with Elizabeth.

Before she could speak out in came a bunch of other Slytherin and Gryffindors as they sat with others who belonged in the same house as them and not a moment too soon in came Professor Snape. He walked casually over to the front of the class and turned around sharply and stared around the room noticing three new ones in his class.

"Ah, Ms. Lionheart, Mr. Grey, Ms. Damia, and Ms. Willow I trust you know enough about the property of potions if you are to remain in my class." he said eyeing them as if daring them to speak agianst him.

Once he got no response from the three of them he then went to the board and wrote in big bold letter:

The Love Potion  
He then turned right back around looking at them all staring at each every one of them making some nervous.

"Turn to page 945 and begin copying down the potion I also want a essay detailing about each ingrediant used for this particular potion that will be your homework for tonight." he said looking around the room.

Once he was finished he then went up to his desk and pulled out a clean parchment and began scribbling on it. As he was busy with his thoguhts not too far from his desk were Melody and Draco as he was trying his best to get her attention.

"Melody so you're sure you want to come with me on saturday." he said scooting close to her.

"I don't know with this homework and proably we'll get dumped with more homework I guess I'll just have to cancel this first Hogsmeades trip." she said scooting away from him.

If there was anything that Draco hated it was getting rejected he then grabbed her by her wrist before she had a chance to move away from him.

"Let go of me Draco you're hurting me." she said almost coming close to tears.

"I think no." he said smirking.

"Can you please let me go holding me agianst my will, will not make me say yes to you it'll only make me angier." she said glaring at him.

Sitting not too far away from them were Harry and Ben they heard them aruging and soon saw Melody being held by soon both got up and walked to them just in time before Draco slapped her.

"If you dare to lay a hand on her I'll hex you into oblivion." said Ben as he pointed his wand at Draco.

He then slowly turned around to see him and Harry there with both their wands out he smirked alittle as he got up.

"So if it isn't Potter and his new friend." he said laughing alittle.

"So at least I got one true friend you got nothing but followers they not real friends." said Ben as he pulled his wand away.

Before he could walk away Draco pulled him back and punched him in the face and before you knew it a fight soon Harry sucessfully got Ben away from Draco who was now blindly throwing punches in the air Snape was right behind them.

"20 points from Gryffindor and 10 from Slytherin along with tonight's detention I'll see you Lionheart, Grey, Malfoy, and Potter here at 8 o'clock sharp." he said and with that he was gone.

When class was over they filed out of there and out to the courtyard where Meldoy spoke.

"I can't believe he gave us detetion not to metion he knocked more off for you guys I mean he should of knock at least thirty from our house too." she said as she sat next to Hermione.

"Well he is head of your house so naturally he would be softer on them." said Hermione.

After their little talk they all headed up the great hall for dinner.


End file.
